The Princess and the Delinquent
by Alitolexlto
Summary: Super Sonico has decided to take a weekend off from modeling and her music. But how was she going to spend her free weekend? Well it seemed fate offered a chance when a man named Dante appeared before her mother's eatery. But how involved will Dante let Sonico be with his life when Limbo is still on his back? Pairing of new!Dante X Super Sonico. (More one shots of pairing TBA)
1. The Fated Meeting

**The Queen & The Delinquent**

**Hell all of you,. I'm Alitolexlto, and I thought I'd do a crack pairing of two competently different characters from two completely different medias. Of course I would like to point out that this is simply a pairing that came out of no where and I just rolled with it for a while now. Basically I think it's clear what I'm leading to since the two series I'm crossing over are Devil May Cry and Super Sonico. This is a two chapter one so after this I might make more one-shots afterwards.**

**So let's get to it then.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this fanfic. They belong to their respected publishers and creators and NOT ME.**

"Phew…So tired…"

These were the words that escaped the pink haired pop star/model as she took off her signature head phones and took a seat on the bench out of the photo booth's view. She had been wearing a very provocative bathing suit that made all her curves pop and her two female assets all the more special.

Her name was Sonico, or as she's known in the world as Super Sonico. She was as cheerful and kind as she was beautiful. And trust the photographers, and her fan base, she's definitely a goddess in human form.

"Are you doing alright, Sonico?" asked a male voice, bringing Sonico a bottle of water. It was a tall man dressed in a black suit and wearing, strangely enough, an oni mask with fire on the back of the mask's face.

"Yes, Manager-san. I'm just a bit exhausted is all." Sonico smiled.

"I understand. You're still so young and you're already doing music, modeling, and college every day." Manager said, "It's a miracle you even get any time to yourself."

"Well I do have my weekends to just relax. Plus there's my friends and my mother who keep me company as well."

"Really? Well do you even have anyone special in mind?"

Sonico had to think about that. Because of all the work she does, she's never really had time for men or dating. There have been a few crushes every now and then, but when she does get the chance to go out with them, they end up only wanting her for two things; her fame, or her obvious sexy curves.

"There's never really any time to actually hang out with anyone sadly." Sonico sighed, "There's just so much to do, and so little time…"

"I see…well how about this!" The mask wearing suit said, "Why don't you take a break for today and tomorrow?"

"W-What? But there's still the rest of the photo shoots..." Sonico reminded.

"Not to worry. The deadline for them isn't until next Friday. Plus, tomorrow is the weekend, you should be finding some time to just relax." He then placed his hands on Sonico's bare shoulders, "Even a super star needs a breather, right?"

"I-I guess so…" Sonico nodded as she put her signature headphones back on. "Maybe I will."

**-SSS-**

Sonico had decided to head back home to see if her mother needed any help with the shop. Dressed in her hooded jacket, T-Shirt, skirt and boots with all of the articles of clothing being both cute and stylish, Sonico was always the type to be stared at; whether it be admirers or strangers. But in her own neighborhood, she was treated as a role model and as a respected member of her community.

"_Hmmm, I wonder what I should do though…_" Sonico thought, "_I mean…I do want to be in a relationship…but I never have the time to be in one…Oooh, what to do?_"

Sonico had finally reached her mother's shop, only to find that no one was currently there. Upon further investigating, she found a small note hanging on the closed kitchen window/door. It said; _"Went out for a few hours. Will be back soon, your grandmother, Reira-chan~._" Considering Sonico did call her and tell her she'd be coming over, she figured there would be no use in locking up.

"Guess I'll just wait here then…" Sonico figured.

Suddenly, Sonico heard the chime of the entrance bell from behind her and turned to greet the new customer. "I'm sorry, but we're closed…for…today…"

Sonico's words ended up trailing off as this sudden new customer appeared before her door. It was at that point that there was something…different about him. Something that seemed to carry a dangerous, and yet…alluring atmosphere that made the pink haired pop star stop and stare. And those eyes, those light blue eyes were like glass staring into her soul.

His hair was in the fashion of cropped short black hair in the form of an undercut style. Though he had such an alluring aura, his attire seemed to negate that affect; dressed in a black leather jacket with red interior and a hood attached, a grey Tank top, maroon ripped jeans, and black combat boots. But around his neck was a red amulet that seemed to almost glow as he entered.

"Oh. You guys aren't open? S'alright, I'll probably head somewhere else."

Sonico's heart almost skipped a beat as red formed on her cheeks. His voice was both husky and deep all in one breath. She was a bit lost in it as the voice alone danced in her head and slowly oozed into her chest, forming a bubbly feeling deep in her stomach, and finally a tingling sensation in her—

"Uh, hello?"

Sonico was quickly brought out of her own little fantasies and saw that this black haired male was right in front of her, staring at her with confusion.

"O-Oh! I-I'm sorry! I guess I got a little…! Um…!" Sonico was beginning to trip over her own words and quickly tried to regain her own tongue, "A-Anyway, I'm sorry, but we're not open right now…The owner won't be back until a few hours."

"Yeah, I guessed that bit." The black haired male shrugged as he turned on the heel, "I'll be goin' then—"

"Wait!" Sonico stopped the black haired male as he stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. It was at this point that Sonico noticed that he was sporting a Mohawk-like finish for the back of his head and on the right side of his scalp was a strange patch of white hair. "I-I mean…Y-You're welcome to stay and wait if you want. I-I mean if that's okay for you!"

"Sorry, but I got other business to get to soon, so..."

"W-Well it would be a shame if you came all this way." She waved a hand out to a empty table. "Please, sit! I-I'll cater to you...if you want."

The black haired coat wearer thought about it and figured he really did have somewhere to be soon. Nothing wrong with a quick drink to pass the time. "Eh, what the hell, I got time to kill. Plus I got money to spend."

Sonico was over-joyed to hear that, but didn't make it known to him about that. Instead she tried to appear a bit more calmer by smiling in delight. "T-That's great! Please wait here!"

Sonico then ran into the back while the black haired male took a seat at one of the tables. He sat back as he looked at the ceiling, hearing the sound of glasses being shuffled. He didn't want to say anything right away, but he had already noticed that this woman was definitely a looker. Cute in the face, silky smooth hair, a bodacious set of tits, and a figure that was thick in the hips but slim in the waist with an ass to boot.

Definitely Dante's type.

"What would you like?" She called from the back.

"I'd rather have some of you." He said under his breath with a smirk.

"What?"

"Oh, I said, a beer would be good." He snorted afterwards.

"Oh, okay!"

A few moments later, Sonico returned outside from the back, hair tied up and an apron on. This only appealed to Dante's interest as she placed the bear in front of him; it was a simple beer in one of those handled cups.

"Thanks." Dante nodded.

"Y-You're welcome." Sonico said with fluster.

Dante took a chug of the beer, almost finishing the whole thing in intake. Sonico stared at how fast he was able to down half the beer in that tall glass. He was obviously the type to hold their liquor well. Dante brought the cup down and sighed in relief of the refreshing after taste the beer left in his throat.

"I needed that." He said in satisfaction. He then turned towards the pink haired waitress, who suddenly stiffened with her round tray pressed held to her chest tightly and her cheeks going as a tomato. There was no doubt about it, and Dante saw it all too well. He could see the look of admiration and hidden lust behind those big brown eyes of hers. He had time to kill anyway, best to have a little fun while he waited.

"Y'know, you can sit here, too." Dante opted.

"E-Eh?"

"I mean, there's hardly anyone here, right?" Dante said with a smile. "Take a load off."

"O-Oh I don't think I should-"

"Come on~" Dante said as he got up and swayed behind Sonico. "Upsie daisy~"

Sonico's body felt as if it was struck by lightning the second Dante held her waist with his rough hands. She could feel the very skin of his fingers due to her wearing such a tight shirt. The feeling of his hands indeed startled her as she let out a small squeak at his touch. That only made her face go even more red then it already was.

"Wawawawa! W-What are you doing?-!"

Dante could only chuckle deeply, which only made Sonico even more flustered at his chuckle being so close to her bare neck. "Calm down, babe. I'm just giving you a seat."

He pulled out the chair on the other side of the table he sat in and pulled her gently into the chair for her. she sat herself down while Dante went back to his own seat. Now the two sat together, face-to-face, bare for both to see one another. Sonico of course began to fidget sheepishly as her eyes focused everywhere except his. her face already red as it was and him staring at her made her feel like she was practically naked.

Dante on the other hand was enjoying the view. He admired every inch of her features from her flustered brown eyes, her soft lips, and of course her voluptuous breast that were pushed together due to her arms locking inward in her fidgeting. She was definitely a special one, and the long pink hair in a pony tail and headphones only added to her own unique charm.

Dante started. "So-"

"Y-Yes?-!" Sonico blurted out too fast. She felt so embarrassed that she thought she was gonna die. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Heh, Don't worry 'bout it." The black haired male snorted, "So anyway, you work here with anyone else?"

"No, just me and my grandmother!" She said, "But she's not in...W-Well I mean you can see that already, but...Y-Yeah, she's...not in."

"Huh." Dante hummed as he looked around the small eatery, noticing the pictures that hung on the walls. One set of pictures had caught his eye as he saw three in a set. One was with a young woman in a school uniform who looked exactly like Sonico but with darker hair and a guitar in hand. Dante naturally assumed this to be her mother who owns this place.

Meanwhile another one had that same woman in it, but older and holding a baby with familiar lighter pink hair and...headphones?

The third was that same light pink haired baby as a toddler and...the same headphones?

"O-Oh, Y-You're looking at those pictures..."

Dante turned back to Sonico, staring right at her headphones with an odd expression that resembled as if Sonico wore something out of the ordinary. In this case, those headphones.

"So...How long have you had those headphones exactly?" Dante had ask.

"Oh, I've had them for years." She said, touching her headphones, "My mother gave them to me a long time ago...She really loved rock music and that's all she'd listen to back in the day..."

"And your Dad?"

"He died a long time ago. At least that's what my mother told me..."

"Oh..."

Sonico looked towards the coat-wearing male, seeing a small hint of gloom hit his face at the mention of her deceased father. She certainly didn't want him to feel pity for her so she quickly decided to change the subject for the better. "A-Anyway, would you like a refill?-!"

"Huh? Oh naw. I gotta go anyway." Dante perked up and downed the last of his beer, letting out another satisfied sigh as he reached into his coat pocket for a few coins. "This should cover it, right?"

"Yes, but it's actually 200 yen..." Sonico counted. "You gave me 700 yen."

"Keep the change." Dante replied as he got out of his chair to stretch. His muscular chest pressing onto his tight Tank top, allowing Sonico to see his well-toned torso. The thought of his bare chest made her face heat up once again to the point that she thought steam would radiate off her cheeks.

"Jeez, you could cook an egg on those cheeks." Dante chuckled. He quickly decided to tease her a little more. He slowly placed a hand on her soft cheeks and brought his face so close to hers that there were only a few inches away from lips touching.

Sonico couldn't escape his gaze. his rough hands tantalizing to the touch of her warm cheeks, his sky blue eyes staring into her very soul like a mirror, and the scent of alcohol and cigarettes were making her mind go numb. His lips so close to hers that all she needed to do was take one small step forward to be able to taste them.

However Sonico quickly regained control of herself and took a quick step back from the black haired man, blushing with a loud red and almost covering her face with the tray and her eyes shut tightly in embarrassment.

"Pfft, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you like that." Dante tittered under his breath, "Just havin' a little fun."

"M-Mou!" Sonico exclaimed. "Please don't do that...!"

"Heh, yeah well this'll probably be the last you see of me anyway." Dante smiled as he turned on the heel out the door. "See ya."

"Wait!" Sonico called, to which Dante did indeed stop in his tracks. "W-Well…I-I mean…" She tried to get it out, but it didn't seem to come out of her mouth without her blushing extremely. She wasn't very good at this sort of thing, and asking someone who makes her feel this strange sensation was a bit intimidating. "W-Well…Y-You and I can…u-um…hang…out?"

The black haired man looked over his shoulder with a cocked eyebrow. "You wanna hang out with me?"

"I-I mean…if…if you want to…"

The black haired male turned forward again to think about it for a few minutes. He figured there wasn't much to do today once he was done with that other bit of business he had, so a little break was alright. Plus the coated male quickly glanced back at the pink haired beauty with her nice breast and her perfectly thick thighs. He then turned back towards her and smirked, "Alright. How about tomorrow night at eight? Figured it's a weekend and all. We'll meet at that nearby bakery with those macrons they keep—"

"WAA~ the macrons shop! That's the perfect place to meet!" Sonico said excitedly.

"Um…so yeah, eight o' clock." The black haired man agreed. He then turned on the heel and put his hood over his head, seeing as it was beginning to rain and such. But before he left, he stopped at the front of the door. "Oh, and by the way…" He looked over his shoulder and smiled as he said; "the name's Dante. And you?"

"S-Sonico! Super Sonico…" Sonico said with excitement, and bashfulness.

"Sonico…weird name, but…I like it." Dante said as he turned back towards the heavy rain. "See ya tomorrow tonight, Soni."

"R-Right! Okay then!"

And with that, Dante was gone in the rain. Once he was finally gone, her knees finally gave out as she collapsed to the ground. She cupped her cheeks as she felt then burn from the red on her face. But even so, she couldn't help but…smile a little. This was actually the first time in such a long time that she's felt this way about a boy before, and it was definitely the first time she's wanted to know more about someone of the opposite sex. However she wasn't stupid. She knew that something about Dante was also a bit sketchy and almost dangerous. Though she would like to get to know him better since he does seem like a good guy at heart. She also feared how close she could get. Plus it's only one date, that's all.

"Dante-san…I wonder…who are you really?"

**~MEANWHILE~**

Dante was simply walking through the crowd of people down the sidewalk of this otherwise small city. The rain wasn't as intense as he thought it would be, but didn't quite concern himself with all of that at the moment.

"'Kay…Kat said that it was at the nearby bank…let's see what's goin' on there." Dante said to himself.

As he walked there, he happen to notice a little girl who was still in kindergarten, or as they call it in Japan as primary school, as about to drink a rather familiar brand of soda that Dante had to deal with not too long ago. Knowing he'd be looked at badly, he didn't give it a second thought as he walked past the girl and quickly swatted the drink right out of her little hand.

Dante didn't bother to stay and explain himself as he heard the little girls crying and the mother probably comforting her by now. He was waiting for the mother to call out to the hooded Dante and curse him out…but he heard no a single human voice.

"Oh, here we go…"

Instead the black haired Nephilim decided to walk into the heavy traffic street and climb up on one of the cars. Just in time for the real malice to begin! Suddenly the ground crumbled with each car Dante jumped from and the buildings around him began to break apart while being stationary in the air. The rain stopped as the sky began to give off a grey spinning image above him. The people were shattered into burning shreds that fluttered in the air around this destructive city.

Though there was much danger all around him, Dante paid it no mind and simply leaped from car to car with no possible worry for his well being. For him, this was nothing short of a walk in the park.

Finally, he had landed on more stable land as he continued forward into a towering building that was infected with black vines.

"Alright then." Dante smirked as he pulled out his twin pistols, ebony n' ivory, and his double edged long sword, rebellion, appeared on his back. He also removed his hood as he looked up at the tower with a grin on his face. "Let's make this quick. I got a date soon."

_**-SO YEAH…-**_

After the mission of another demon execution, Dante had returned to the secret Order hideout that was set up in Japan quite a week ago. Dante was impressed how his brother was able to think so far ahead in setting up bases in different parts of the world. He was also impressed that his brother had the money to run all this.

The black haired male himself walked into the dark computer monitoring room to see his twin brother in front of the giant computer screen, typing something as he'd usually do. On the monitor was a bunch of opened files that Dante honestly couldn't care for. Probably something to do with the Order.

"Yo Verg, I'm back!" Dante called out, removing his coat.

"Welcome back." Vergil said as he turned his chair to greet him. Dante could see his well groomed white hair brushed back and blue eyes just like his own. Vergil wore a long sleeved shirt with a turtle neck and the same amulet as Dante was around his neck, only his was blue. He also wore his latex blue gloves, dress slacks and polished shoes. Just as dapper as can be, but there was no doubt that both Dante and Vergil were twins from their faces.

"Did your mission go successfully?" Vergil asked.

"Piece of cake." Dante smirked, leaning back on the computer desk beside his brother. "One of the little bastards tried to get the jump on me, but it was cool. I'm sure its head will miss its body."

"I see. Good to hear..." Vergil's voice trailed off. Dante knew something was wrong. Vergil would usually give off small ques as to something being wrong without him realizing it himself. Dante figured it was a twin brother instinct or something.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"What? Oh no, it's nothing."

"Really?" Dante inquired, eyeing Vergil closely. "_Nothin's_ wrong?"

The white haired twin could tell that his brother was suspecting something was on his mind due to some strange twin brother instinct and knew he couldn't pull one over him any further. Truth be told, he really _did _want to say something. He guessed it might as well be now that he came clear with the matter at hand before a later time.

Vergil sighed. "Alright. Listen to me, okay?"

Dante raised an eyebrow, but otherwise was all ears.

Vergil took a moment to gather his thoughts, knowing that he'd get into an argument with his brother soon.

"You went into an eatery...and met a woman there." Vergil began, "I had one of my men track you."

"Yeah, and?"

"Dante-"

"You can't be serious..."

"Listen-"

"Oh, come on Vergil!" Dante exclaimed in aggravation. "You can't think that just because I'm not human I can't _hang out_ with humans! She's just some girl I'm gonna go on one, count 'em, ONE date with! ONE!"

"_I_ understand Dante...but does she?" Vergil replied.

"Meaning?"

"Think about it; she has no idea who you are and she seems to want to get to know you better. What do you think will happen when she finds out what you really are?"

"It's not gonna come to that alright?, jeez." Dante sighed, "I'm just gonna hang out with her that's all. Is that really so bad for you?"

"It's not that Dante, it's..." Vergil took a moment to breath out the frustration he was experiencing and continued, "...Look...You're a Nephilim. Half Angel, half Demon. You and I are the only beings that can slay Mundus, The Demon King, and we're the only ones of our existence on Earth. We can't go about and fritter time away. We must act now to preserve the existence and safety of humanity." He then rose from his chair and looked Dante face to face. "We can't afford to be distracted. Lives are counting on us."

Dante looked Vergil in the eyes to see he was truly invested in saving humanity. Dante was too, but...he at least wanted a day where he could simply enjoy life instead of be its protector at least for one night. It was a hassle to have to be separated from the very people you protect. And for Dante, it really wasn't anything but a small hangout. Why must he have to hold himself to have a little fun just because his twin said so?

"I know..." Dante mumbled, looking down with a troubled expression.

"Well...think of it like this; Dante, from the description that my spy sent me...do you really think your friendship will last with that woman?" Vergil said, grasping his brother's shoulders, getting their eyes to finally meet once more. "Dante, she's a kind, and positive girl who has a good life ahead of her with hard work and perseverance. She has a chance to live the human life if we do are job right...but look at you. You've been through so much pain and suffering due to the demons, you have more demons coming after you left and right, and Mundus wants you dead. If you continue to have anything to do with that pink haired girl...I'm sorry, with Sonico...she'll get involved with all of this, and she could die..."

Vergil slowly released Dante's shoulders and turned on the heel to leave the computer room.

"You both live in two completely different worlds...She's a princess...and, pardon me, you're a delinquent."

And with that, Vergil had finally left the room, leaving Dante to stand there, immersed in his own thoughts...

_**SO YEAH…-**_

he next day had come as the sun had finally set on the small city. All the most fun locations for a night on the town were open with lights, and people walking about. This was also the case in a nearby bakery shop, where a certain headphones-wearing girl was currently enjoying a few macrons.

Though Sonico seemed to be enjoying her small amount of time, she still couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. She didn't know if she should've dressed a little better for the occasion or not but she did decide to dress in cute clothes of a long sleeves short dress with a faux fur hood, black stockings, and boots.

"_I wonder where he could be?_ " She thought. "_I wonder if he'll even show up? What's to say he wasn't just messing with me? Oh, how could I be so dumb to think he'd actually-_"

"Yo, sorry I'm late!"

Sonico was quickly pulled from her own thoughts as she looked up to see the black haired man she had prior engagements with. He was dressed differently then when she saw him last; He now wore a white T-shirt over a black leather jacket with a hoodie on it along with blue jeans and black combat boots. He still of course wore the red amulet that had always peeked her curiosity.

"Did you wait long?" Dante asked.

"O-Oh no you made it just fine." Sonico meekly assured him. "I just got here a few minutes ago..."

"The half-eaten platter of macrons say otherwise." Dante smirked "But yeah, sorry. I had..._other _things to take care of."

"Other...things?" Sonico wondered.

"Yeah you know how it is; my job, errands, the usual buiz."

"Oh, I see...Anyway, now that we're here...what...do you want to talk about?" Sonico asked shyly. It had been a while since she'd stepped out into the dating world. As such, this posed a desperate situation to get _some _kind of flow going in the right direction.

Dante thought about what topic to chose from. Of course the reveal of him being a Nephilim, and killing demons in an alternate universe close to theirs full of demons was out of the question. He figured he'd keep her talking and hopefully something will develop from there. "Well...I'm curious about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, I heard a lot about _you_ from around here." Dante smirked, leaning back a bit in his chair. "You're pretty famous to this town. A model, a guitarist, and a popular person as well. Gotta say, I'm impressed."

"O-Oh thank you..." Sonico blushed, holding her drink tightly as she looked into her own cup. "But i-it's not like I do it for fame or anything. It's just fun to play in a band with my friends, and earn a little money on the side."

"Ah, I see. Sounds nice." Dante smiled. "I'd love to hear that band someday."

"Thank you. I can't wait." Sonico smiled. "So...did _you _once play in a band? I mean you seem to look like the type."

"Nope. Never had the time...I was a busy kid back then." Dante remembered almost solemnly, scratching the back of his black hair. "You could say I worked a lot. Never had time for bands and no time for enjoying being younger."

Sonico could see the pensive expression on Dante's face and knew she must have hit a sensitive nerve for him. However it also made her even more curious as to what ailed him so deeply. But as of now, she needed to somehow change the subject to something more positive. But nothing quick came fast enough before he spoke again.

"But that's life, right?" Dante shrugged. He sat back forward and took a macron from the plate. "Sometimes we wish we could have the easy life, but somethin' brings us back to reality. Sometimes we need it and sometimes it's unexpected, Y'know."

"Yes. I see what you mean." Sonico confessed, "Sometimes...I wish I could live an easy life. Being able to not worry about my band, modeling, and so many other things. It can be stressful at times, but that's what's also fun about it."

"Really? do tell." Dante asked, taking a bite out of the macaron.

"W-Well...Having a life filled with something is better then nothing, isn't it?"

"And what if that life was filled with a lot of crap left forgotten?"

"What?"

Dante swallowed before speaking again. "I mean what if the shit you experienced back then was somethin' you didn't want to happen in the first place and out of your control? Is _that _really better then nothing?" Sonico noticed a tad bit of aggression in his tone. It was subtle but still foreboding. Sonico swallowed nervously, hoping what she's saying isn't making him angry.

"I-I don't mean-"

"Of course. You wouldn't know." Dante quickly replied with a seethe of anger waiting in the distance of his tone. "You've lived such a comfortable life. A life where it's all guitar playing, modeling for the fun of it, college, and all that bullshit." His eyes became narrow as Sonico began to cower in the gaze of such carnivore eyes. "People who've never seen a boy die in their arms or watch as every single person you thought loved you rip from your grasp. That's somethin' someone like you wouldn't even begin to fathom...You've had a sheltered life this whole time...meanwhile I've seen so much of that shit that I could write a book. So don't try and poke into my own affairs like some-"

Dante stopped his mini rant and looked towards his pink haired date. Sonico said nothing. Her head lowered and her eyes glassy with tears threatening to fall. Her shoulders stiff and her sniffles audible to him. He knew he had crossed the line by saying such things to such a sheltered woman, but that was the cruelty of life and if she was gonna hang out with him tonight, he'd quickly make that known.

In fact, the black haired Nephilim began to question why bothering to reply to her request to a date? The two had nothing in common. She was from the lighter side of the world, while he was from the dark. She's proper and prim, he's crude and rude. She was a godess, he was a devil (figuratively and literally). There was no way the two would match anymore then occasionally passing each other across the street. Walking different paths of life that neither would understand.

And the second Dante realized this, he got up from his chair. "I'm sorry...I gotta go..."

Sonico couldn't find it in her to look up at him. she kept her head down as she heard his footsteps echo away from her among the other talkative guest and finally heard the door open and close once again. Sonico didn't get up. She didn't even chase after him...all she could to was let her tears flow.

_**OUTSIDE**_

Dante strolled through the town, hands in his pockets with nothing worth staring at except the ground he walked upon. Taking another inhale of his cigarette, he exhaled another does of gloom into the air above. He wasn't an avid smoker anyway. Always preferred to smoke when he was stressed out about something. And tonight was the perfect excuse to light up.

As he continued to walk down the street, he thought about the words he said to Sonico. He never could get a good grip on when to cut the gloom and doom out of his system and it always ended up making him lose people he cared about. Vergil was right he guessed. He's not good for her.

However, that was the first time someone actually didn't get mad at him for talking so negatively or up and leave him instead of the other way around. He could understand if she never wanted to see him again. And to be honest, he really didn't mind not seeing her anymore. All he really wanted to do is get a good grasp of those mounds and see what's hiding under that dress. Feeling her hair on his thighs as she gave the gift that keeps giving, and look her in...the...eyes.

Those eyes. For some odd reason they didn't leave him head. Those big eyes of hers seemed to have been cemented into his head. No matter how hard he tried to block it out, all Dante saw were the honest, and kind eyes of Sonico. It made no sense as to why this was happening to him, whether it was from the cigarette smoke or not. Then those eyes...they looked troubled...saddened...fearful...why? Why did they look scared...what is she looking at...? What was it that ailed her...? Her mouth said something but he couldn't hear...what was it...? Then he heard it...like a whisper in his ear, he heard it;

"Dante..."

Dante stopped right in his tracks. He quickly turned on the heel and ran through the crowd, letting his cigarette drop from his lips, running at top speed while dodging the people walking past him. He didn't care. He didn't slow down. All he cared about was reaching those eyes again. He wanted to reach Sonico again.

Finally he had ran back to the bakery shop, and swung the door open as he called "Sonico!"

He wasn't worried about how startled the few people in the bakery were, but was rather more focused on the empty table where the crying Sonico sat. Suddenly all that adrenaline and emotion building up inside him died down and left the black haired Nephilim feeling an emotion he never thought he'd feel since he wasn't human.

He slowly stepped out of the bakery, and stood there, fist balled and eyes furrowed. "Damnit...Damnit...!"

...

...

..._**DAAANTEEE..."**_

Dante's eyes opened again as he could've sworn he heard the inner malice of Limbo, but no sign of Limbo to be seen. However, his sword did appear on his back so suddenly. (to the on-lookers shock) He looked around for anything, but there was no trace of Limbo to be seen.

_**"DAANNTEEE...THE GIRL IS OURS..."**_

Dante's eyes became as wide as dinner plates while his fist clenched so tight, blood had dripped from them. His teeth gritted with such intensity while his eyebrows furrowed narrowly. Without any further hesitation, Dante ran for the sound of that devil's voice, ready to slaughter anything that dared to lay a hand on her. Screw what Vergil says, his girl was calling for him.

_**FARTHER AHEAD...**_

For some odd reason, the tears in her eyes didn't want to stop. Though Sonico had cried all she wanted to and she had long since calmed herself, the tears seemed to not want to stop. Why was that? What made her want to continue these tears even though she was through with the sadness she felt earlier...was what Dante said really _that _harmful to her that she would instinctively cry? Was it to do with what he said? What was this odd sensation that prevented her eyes to continue to water?

unfortunately her deep thoughts had caused her to make an unknowing blunder as she walked down a dark alleyway as a shortcut to her home since it seemed so close. She was almost to the end of the alley, but fate had other plans for her. She suddenly snapped back to her normal self at the sound of foot steps turning at the corner of the alleyway. What revealed was a group of guys, with dark smiles on their faces to match their piercings. The girl quickly stopped and backed away slowly as they walked towards her.

"Well well, look at the cutie we got here!" Said one of the delinquents of the four. "Well why don't you hang out with us, huh?"

"N-No thank you. I just wanted to get home." She said forcefully but it only came out as a cute squeak in comparison of actual forcefulness.

"Ah come on, sexy!" Another one said, clearly staring her up and down. "It's just one drink. We'll take you home right after."

"I-I said no!" She retaliated "J-just leave me alone!" But her arm was grabbed by one of them and she was pushed into the wall.

"Naw, see it doesn't work like that babe." He said, licking her cheek vulgarly. The pink haired girl shivered at this man's devilish touch. She had never been so disgusted in her life, and the strange smell of metal off his breath wasn't any better. She closed her eyes as she felt a hand on her thigh and slowly leading up to her stomach and almost to her breast.

You really are hot…_**hot enough to eat**_**.**"

Suddenly the pink haired girl opened her eyes quickly as the delinquents transformed into strange creatures! They were like grotesque humanoid creatures that stood up on two legs and had sharp bladed arms on them! The head phoned girl trembled in fear as she tried to push them away from her but to no avail. She couldn't understand why this was happening or why she was the one being tormented all of a sudden. All she could do was scream.

"N-No! Please! Someone help me!-! No!-!" She cried. She had no one else in mind to even call...but she yelled for him anyway. "DANTE, PLEASE! HELP ME!-!"

Suddenly, a barrage of bullets were lodged into the demon who was holding the pink haired girl. Both the demons and the girl looked to see who had shot off those rounds. The shooter put his guns in his back waist and seemed to pull from his back a long sword. The demons growled and ran to the man, only to get cut to pieces by this mysterious man's brutal sword style and killing of the demons. She was amazed at how well he was killing them and how it felt like he had done this before. Finally the demons all vanished with their blood filling the alley itself. The man put his sword on his back and stood before the pink haired girl.

"You alright there Sonico?" The man asked.

She looked up at the man, over-whelmed with relief and happiness at the very presence of him before her. His black hair, his blue eyes, his very existence. She was no happier to see it then now.

"Y-Yes I'm okay. Thank you, Dante..." She replied as she was helped back up to her feet. "W-Wow. That was scary…I-I could've sworn those guys turned into strange looking monsters before my eyes."

"I'm sure it was just your imagination." Dante lied. Figured he might as well take advantage of her delirium.

"A-And you had a sword-" She looked only to find that the sword was nowhere to be seen. "Eh? It's gone."

"Oh and those dudes, they ran off after giving them a good beating with a pipe." Dante lied, "But anyway, you alright though?"

"O-Oh...yes..."

The two didn't speak right away to one another. Both couldn't even look one another in the eyes. Sonico couldn't seem to speak due to what she was told from Dante. She didn't want to make him mad like she seemed to do back in the bakery. But Dante's loss of eye contact was _due _to what he said. He didn't mean to make someone cry for his words, but that seemed to have been the end result of it all. He needed to at least set things right before she left him forever like they all do.

"Look, Sonico, I-"

"I'M SORRY!"

Dante's words were held in his throat as she bowed towards him. He was taken aback by the gesture and frankly didn't know how to respond to it. No one's ever really bowed to him before so he was culture shocked, lost in the motion of it. "Uh..."

Sonico rose her head again, and on her face was the most largest form of grief she had ever felt. Her eyes becoming glassy, and her expression brimming with the passion of sadness riddled all over her face.

"I-I'm sorry...It's my fault, isn't it...? I said something I shouldn't have back at the bakery...I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories..." She finally looked Dante in his eyes, her tears finally escaping from her eyelids and her voice shaking. D-Do you hate me...?"

Dante felt awful. First he made a girl cry, then left her with her own tears. He had really felt shitty for what he did, knowing that she was pretty fragile as is. Which made him think whether or not he should even continue being with this woman? The two really weren't meant for each other. He was a street delinquent from the west who kills demons. Meanwhile, she was a good-natured sexy model and guitar player in a band. What possible connection could they even have? And Dante knew that once he got back to Limbo, the demons would be relentless. So was he really going to spend his demon-free month in Japan with a girl such as her.

Rather then that, he might as well fix up the broken ties he had with her now.

Dante sighed as he wiped his face with his hand in aggravation. "No...I...I don't hate you, alright?" He said, losing eye contact and honestly too embarrassed to admit what he was really feeling. "Look I'm the one who should say sorry. I just...I dealt with a lot of crap all my life, still am, and...I don't want to have to keep losin' friends all the time so...I didn't want the same to happen to you. But now I just don't care...So what I'm saying is...fuck, how do I say this shit without soundin' corny...shit, um...I-I just..."

Finally he turned around. He didn't want to have to face her when he let his real feelings out. He just wanted to get them out for her to hear at least. And so he exclaimed.

"I...I just wanna fuckin' hang out with you more, okay?-!"

Dante heard nothing. Not a sound, nor a single foot step from the headphone wearer. It was as if he was talking to thin air behind him. This only rose his embarrassment and thus his anger. Anger at Vergil's words of them not being able to be together, anger at how he spoke to her at the bakery, angry at the demons who might come after her because of him. He just couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take being a Nephilim if it meant he'd never be able to hang out with those he's developed an interest in. All he felt like doing right now was just walking away from her, hoping they never see each other again.

He had taken a single step,...and quickly stopped right in his tracks. He couldn't move...not with a set of arms wrapped around his waist so tightly. Something soft pressing against his back through his leather jacket, from how it felt, her headphones pressing against his back as well. She had leaned her head against his back.

"What're you..." Dante mumbled.

"I know...I know I'll never be able to understand...but I don't care." She said warmly. "All I know...is that you've been alone for so long...And for your own reasons, you can't let people in...you think you cause people so much pain...then let me prove you wrong..." She held him tighter as her voice was shaking. She wasn't frightened of what could happen...but..."I'm...I'm scared...I'm scared what would happen...if I wasn't with you...I'm scared that something...will happen to you. If I don't see you...I'm scared that I was...that I was the reason. So please..." Her tears streamed down her brown eyes, but her smile still there. "...Please...don't leave me...At least not so soon..."

Dante stood still. So still that it felt as though he forgot how to move. What could he do...how could he react to that. He has had plenty women in his life, but...never anything like this...it was almost so foreign to him. If anything he only had one feeling in mind, but he didn't know if it was the right one.

But Dante let that feeling take over. He turned towards her while in her arms, tilted forward, and felt her soft lips press against his.

He had let his feelings move for him in taking the lead in the kiss, wondering if she would either back away or stay with it.

It appeared it was the first, as Sonico broke her holding on him and backed out of the kiss. Dante was almost surprised, but quickly realized that despite everything, she was still a shy and pure girl compared to the seedier chicks Dante has made out with. Her face a bright red and her hands covering her lips.

The two once again went silent. It seemed that their past issues were settled right then and there. But the question was, where would this lead next.

"U-Um...d-do you...want...to...c-come...over?" Sonico mumbled nervously, fidgeting her hands together as she looked down, red all over her face. "I-If...that's okay...with you..."

"You mean..."

She knew that Dante had understood what she meant, as she slowly looked up into Dante's light blue eyes. Dante saw it all; the passion in her tender eyes, the slow breathing from her soft lips, her thighs fidgeting together as if something was ready to, figuratively burst. He could see it all...and it was turning him on the more he stared at her.

"Well..." Dante smiled almost honestly. Not out of perversion, but a form of joy, "You sure a princess like you wants a delinquent like me?"

"Y-Yes..." She smiled.


	2. Off to Sonico's house (lemon)

**The Queen & The Delinquent**

**Kay guys! Part two of this OTP fanfic. For this chapter, it's gonna be pretty intimate due to how the first chapter ended with what we all are expecting to-**

**(Dante)"Oh, so this is where you were hiding."**

**W-Wait what?**

**(Sonico) "I hope we're not too late to arrive!"**

**Uh, no I was just about to begin the last chapter here of you two.**

**(Sonico) "WA! S-So that means...!"**

**(Dante) "Looks like we get a front row seat at our first night together again. Gives you chills, doesn't it?"**

***Dante stroked Sonico's butt from under her skirt***

**(Sonico) "Wawawa~! P-Please don't do that so suddenly, Dante-kun!"**

**ANYWAY! Let's get this over with already.**

**A special thanks to those who supported this and those who read it. Hope to bring you more fanfics of this pairing and others to come, and check out my other fanfics on my fanfic page.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this fanfic. They belong to their respected publishers and creators and NOT ME.**

* * *

_**AT SONICO'S HOME**_

Dante sat on the side of her bed as she went for the drinks in the fridge. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a longer sleeved dress shirt while Dante had to use the bathroom (checking his pocket to make sure he had condoms). It seemed she wasn't going to indulge in anything extreme. Dante removed his jacket and hoodie, leaving only his T-shirt.

He had to admit, he was expecting something else to happen at that moment, but he supposed beggers can't be choosers. Rather then let that get him down, he decided to look around her room for a bit. He could see a lot of books on music lining her shelves along with a guitar sitting on a stand in the corner before him. A small table sat in front of him on the floor, but the Nephilim wasn't sure if he was suppose to kneel down to it or not. he saw a few small dishes, assuming she had pets, though not sure if it was dogs or cats.

Before he could continue his sight seeing, Sonico had returned with two cans of soda in her hands.

"Here." She said, handing him a coke.

"Thanks." He smiled, snapping the drink open and chugging it down while Sonico sat on the bed beside him. She looked in amazement at how he was able to chug drinks so fast as if it were water. But at the same time, it made her giggle at how unmannerly he was. Almost like a child.

The two became silent. Not words were said with the only sound being heard was the drops of rain hitting the window and roof, and the hands of her clock ticking.

Sonico's heart raced at the thought of what could occur tonight. Her hands trembled and her breath lessened. All that went through her body was a wave of anxiety and a chill down her spine. Was she really ready for whatever Dante had planned for tonight? She already knew she'd never make the first move...but Dante...

Finally Dante broke the ice. "So...you have a few dishes there. Got pets?"

"Y-Yes, but they're at my mother's house...They're cute little angels."

"I was always a dog person. Good company and all that."

"I see. You look like a dog type of guy. Do you have any?"

"Nope."

"Oh..."

"Yep..."

"..."

"..."

The two tried to think of something to talk about, but both drew blanks at the moment. Dante only said nothing because he had to be careful how dirty he could talk. Some passes could go over her head and some could ruin any chances to get her comfortable around him and break the mood. Either way, he knew nothing would get done at this rate.

Meanwhile Sonico was absolutely panicking in her thoughts. She didn't know what to do or say now. She had never had a guy in her room alone before. All she could do at the moment was clutch her cold soda tightly and turn red in the face. She eyed anything in her room to talk about just to get _something _going.

"Hey."

Sonico quickly leaped from her thoughts and turned back towards Dante. "Y-Yes?"

"Look um...if there's anything you wanna, y'know, talk about, I'm right here." Dante smirked, "Anything at all, I got some time to hear you out."

"Really...anything?"

"Sure, why the hell not."

"Okay then...if you could..." She put her soda to the side and placed her hands in her lap. She didn't speak right away but sat there in deep thought of her request. After a moment, she looked back at Dante and finally said. "C-Can...can we just...k-k...kiss...again?"

Dante raised an eyebrow at this interesting request. "Or..." He smirked seductively as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "...We can do_ more _then just kissing."

Sonico was quickly over-powered by Dante, being pined down to the bed with him looming over her thick voluptuous body, ready to rip ever piece of clothing with his teeth. She breathed heavily and her eyes widened towards Dante's advances becoming closer and closer.

Finally she squeaked loudly and rose from her back onto the wall and from under Dante. She curled herself up to the corner of the bed with fearful eyes sent right at the black haired Nephilim and her breath coming strong with each pant.

"I-I'm sorry...!" Sonico panted heavily. "I-I wanted to but...m-my body moved on it's own..."

Dante felt what she meant. He had forgotten how sheltered she was that seeing someone like him looming over her like an animal was a bit too much for her. Plus he had a good guess that she was a virgin, thus making things rather difficult for him to get anything done. Wanting to at least hold it back, he couldn't help but sigh. "Alright alright. If you want, I can go slow, kay? Tell me when to stop and I will...probably."

"E-Eh?-! W-What do you mean_ 'probably'_?-!"

"I don't know...Why don't you let me come over and find out for yourself." He growled huskily as he slowly crawled to her. Before she knew it, he was already over her curled body once. She looked into his deep round orbs as if in a trance to their gaze. If he was going to have sex with a virgin, he needed to approach her like one. "And don't worry. I won't bite...all over."

It took a moment, but Sonico had finally nodded. Every rational thought told her not to touch...but every bone in her body ached if she didn't. She shakily dropped her guard slowly, and sat on her bed straight, allowing Dante to be able to see her fully. She still felt a tremble in her skin, but otherwise released herself of her defenses. And the first thing that he wanted to do was mark his tongue all over her.

Dante began by slowly lifted Sonico's shirt. He was first met with her thick pale thighs and abdomen poking from her jeans. He continued to pass her smooth flat stomach, just itching to wrap his arms around it. Sonico's breathing increased from her lips, seething through her hand in an attempt to calm herself. Her breath hitched her her eyes clinched as she felt her breast pop out from the bottom of her shirt, swaying massively together, hearing them clash skin-to-skin in her bra.

"Damn...!" Dante almost gasped. His lower member reacting to the view, just craving to be put between those crashing bags of fun. His hands were itching to rip apart that bra and smother his face in them.

"P-P-Please...don't look at them like...that..." Sonico stuttered with a trembling.

"Gotta give credit where credits do, sweetie." Dante growled hungrily, "And I'm about to give a whole lot of it. You ready for it?"

Sonico went stiff and began to shake like a scared puppy. But despite her shyness taking over her, she still nodded.

"uh uh uh..." He uttered raspily as he locked lips with the pink haired singer once more. his tongue had taken all remaining breath away and left her gasping for air once again. "I want you to beg for it."

"I...I-I..." She breathed. "I...want...it..."

"I can't hear you."

"I...I want it..."

"You-what?"

"I-I said...I want you...!"

"One more time.~" His long etching the folds of her mounds.

The sensation had broken all rational thought within her until she finally couldn't hold it back.

"I-I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!"

It went silent. The rain being the only mediator to the thick fog of silence.

Sonico gasped and covered her mouth in shock. Her face went red as a tomato and her eyes grew wide. Hearing such words come out of her own mouth, and so forcefully as well was embarrassing enough, but to say that to Dante no less was even more exhausting. She could almost cry for being forced to say such a thing.

"I-I mean I...! P-Please just-"

"Uh uh. You did it now." Dante growled and breathed all in one as he bit his bottom lip. He almost forced her down once more, quickly removing her bra after unhooking it during their making out and was stared in awe at the tantalizing sight of her glorious mounds pressing against one another with the littlest movements she made and her erect nipples, just ready to be licked all over.

"Hey...D-Did you break it? This one was really expensive..."

"Really? How much?"

"800 yen..."

Dante counted that up to American money in his head and wasn't thrilled about the results.

"Well...if you think about it, it wasn't _that _cute of a bra anyway.

"EEEH?-! B-But...I loved that one."

"Oh I'll give you somethin' to love."

"W-Wait...Dante..." Sonico whispered under her breath. "I-I...I'm not...I don't think I'm ready..."

"Don't worry...I'll get you there."

Dante pulled Sonico forward by the arms and put them around his waist. their eyes were now face to face as Dante's confident smirk and soul-piercing blue eyes heated Sonico's face. Her bottom lip quivered as her breath escaped her, and her eyes now in a tender stare that surrendered to any restrictions she held inside her. Their lips met, this time with Sonico pushing her lips forward just as he did. His tongue slipped through his lips as they pressed against her teeth, almost knocking for entry.

Though it startled her a bit, Sonico obliged and let her own tongue be smothered by his. She didn't know what Dante wanted or how she was suppose to move her tongue, but she did what she assumed was like licking ice cream. Their tongues wrestled for proper dominance as their breaths expressed their "battle". Finally, Sonico began to melt in Dante's mouth and needed air. She pushed Dante away by pushing his chest up. She felt his hard abs pressing through his T-shirt, etching a single finger down his torso.

"J...Just..." She breathed heavily, "Give me...a second...I-I just..."

"Alright." Dante uttered raspily while panting only a little. "Then how about I play with the rest of you."

Dante quickly planted kisses on Sonico's neck, once again getting her in the mood as she squeaked little whimpers at his advances. The perfect round shape of her smooth creamy mounds, bouncing like jello, and her erect pink nipples just begging to be played with were enough to turn the Nephilim into a carnivore animal.

"There is a god..." The black haired Nephilim mumbled, biting her ear.

"AH! P-Please don't bite..." Sonico pleaded shyly.

"Oh shit, I love it when you tell me not to. C'mere."

Dante quickly slithered to the front of her and went straight to taking the right nipple to the tongue. She instantly felt, as Floetry said, _an electro magnetic kiss on her bare skin_ that put a orgasmic surge through out her whole body. Her palms felt numb and her legs trembled with the way his tongue worked around the outer rim. Her hand reached into her unzipped jeans, and deep into her already wet panties. She whimpered and groaned sensually, unable to believe such sounds could come from her own mouth. The rain outside was the only sound that accompanied Sonico's own whimpers and Dante's slurping on her mounds and her own pleasuring to herself.

Dante's kisses moved far beyond her breast and slowly shifted to the nape of her neck while his hands lightly clutched on her soft . To feel such a soft foreign lips press hard against her bare skin was a tingling sensation beyond Sonico's own two fingers diving deeper into her nether regions. The black haired male's tongue dancing across her neck mixed with his small bites were like that of a savory pain of pleasure. His hands lightly pinched her nipples while one of them made small circles to the tip with his finger. Sonico's cries of pleasure grew louder with her own self-pleasuring made her fingers go deeper into her drenched slit then she'd ever put them. His kisses smothered her smooth and flat stomach as her enticing moans escaping her with every stuttering breath she forced out of her quivering lips. It was clear by the slurping kiss he was smothering Sonico's stomach with that he had his target set.

He slowly tongued down her stomach, But those pants from her became a single gasp at the sudden kisses she felt on her hand and leading straight towards-

"W-Wait!" Sonico squeaked.

Dante stopped right where he was; his tongue almost to the sweet spot he so very much desired. He couldn't even bother to contain a sigh as he sat up towards her. "Too much?"

"N-No...It's just...could...could you not do it...like that..."

"Oh. Then tell me how you want it."

Sonico didn't need to think about it for too long. She could see Dante really wanting to do more from here, and hated to keep him waiting. She rose to her knees, her arms pressed to her chest timidly as her breast bounced at their touch. "C-Could you...um..." She trailed off from her words, and made a small nod to her unzipped jeans.

The black haired Nephilim grinned at the long pink haired beauty's request and complied by slowly slipping her jeans down her nicely curved hips. He saw a frilly cute pair of pink panties that were so small on her that he could only imagine how that ass looked. The panties didn't exactly hid anything, only outlining what he was _really _working towards. But what truly set Dante a blaze were the of those panties almost completely soaked in drenching juices. It made a small mess of her bed as each drip made the Nephilim want to lick up every drop.

"U-Um..." Dante looked up to see Sonico wearing a troubled expression. "I-I hope...I-I'm not...too...fat..."

Dante did notice that Sonico wasn't necessarily slim. She was pretty thick, but not fat at all. She had a large rack, a slim waist, but thick hips that obviously came from her firm round butt. But she had no wrinkles or stretch marks. Her thighs were pale and smooth to the touch.

"Don't be stupid..." Dante whispered with a raspy voice in her ear as he threw her pants to the ground. The heat from it set her a blaze with arousal. He placed another devil's kiss on her collar and whispered, "Now drop 'em."

"W-What...?" She gasped breathlessly at his kisses to her neck.

"You heard me." Dante ordered. He then sat up and began to slowly strip himself of his T-shirt in a tantalizing motion and threw it to the ground. Sonico's eyes went wide as she saw the black haired Nephilims' bare chest, seeing every muscle, bicep, and hard abs that glistened in sweet from the moon's rainy light. Sonico had to wipe the drool off her chin the more she stared into that hard chiseled chest Dante had sculpted from years of demon killing. But she didn't seem to care how he got the abs but preferred to touch every single muscle on his torso.

Her eyes went wide and her mouth covered with her hands at the sight of something poking from within the black haired male's jeans. It even began to throb as one of her hands began to reach out for it. She was so memorized in curiosity that she wanted to touch it. However she stopped herself, unsure if she should.

"You want me to give you this?" He smiled.

She trembled. But not out of fear...but out of excitement. Her breath stuttered and her tongue licking the her lips with a starving sensation fingering her nether regions. Not a word could escape her harsh breathing, but all she could do was nod like a child wanting candy. He got closer as their lips threatened to touch once more. Her lips quivering for him, her eyes begging for him, her clit soaked for his entry.

"You sure you want this..." His whispered, playing with her lips with his tongue, only to pull back just her her tongue appeared. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

She nodded again.

And he whispered into her lips. "Make me."

That was the last bit of motivation her arousal needed to quickly wrap her arms around Dante's neck and pull him down with her on to the bed. She wasn't lost in lust, and she wasn't hesitant anymore. This was something that she herself desired the most. Even though she wasn't experienced and didn't know how to do any of this, she did know one thing;

"I..." She breathed. Her eyes filled with not lust...but a strong desire. "I want you...I want you so bad...S-So...l-let's...f-f-f-"

Dante placed a finger on her quivering lips. He himself couldn't hold back a small chuckling smile off his face. He had pulled from his pocket a condom and said "I got it. Just hold on to me, 'kay?"

She nodded. Her arms slowly wrapped around Dante's neck as he slowly pulled down her panties, allowing Sonico to pull one leg out of them. The tight muscled Nephilim eyed her soaking crevice of pink dripping onto her bed sheets, noticing the pureness of her smooth nether regions.

Dante then undid his own jeans and played it out as a show for the shy pink haired singer by slowly unzipping, and simply let his manhood fly out from the opening of his jeans. Sonico's breath hitched and her face went beet red at the very sight of his hardened member, slightly throbbing in anticipation. However her eyes couldn't keep away from it. It was the first time she had ever seen one in person before.

"Don't be scared..." He whispered over her panting as he slipped the condom onto his member. "I'll go in slow."

"P...Promise?"

Dante placed his forehead to hers, their noses touching and their lips only a mere inches away. "Promise." He whispered.

He slowly laid Sonico down as he loomed over her, ready to begin.

"I'm going in, kay?"

Sonico nodded nervously.

Dante replied to the nod with his own. He then began to rise over her as she felt something touch her nether lips. Dante slowly pushed his way into the tight and constricting fit.

Sonico had gasped hard as she felt his manhood penetrate the inside of her. She quickly became breathless and and squeaked at the pain she also felt.

Dante almost lost his breath the second her lips tightened hard on his member as the side constricted it in place, holding on fer dear life and aggressively stroking it on its own.

"AH, fuck!" Dante hissed. This sort of pleasure was something he hadn't felt in a long time from a virgin and it was so tight and felt so intoxicating that he actually felt himself reach his limit without even moving, as every inch of his rod was grabbed by her insides and stroked mindlessly.

"Ah...! D-Dante, I-Ah! I-It hurts...!" She gasped with a strained high pitched voice.

"I know, baby, I know...!" He growled quickly in breaths, "Don't worry, that's just how it feels for the first time..."

"I-It feels like-ouch! I-I think it's ripping too much! I-I feel like I'm bleeding!"

"Don't worry, that'll pass...Give it a minute..."

"O-Okay...!"

Dante decided to let Sonico enjoy this moment for a minute just as he was. Sonico breathed heavily, as her pain slowly faded into an over-whelming wave of euphoria tinging her spin and speeding the rate of her heart. All she could do was bite her soft bottom lip until it bled.

Dante wasn't new to anything of this nature, but he couldn't help but revel in the moment of such ecstatic arousal tingling through out his whole body. He felt so full of vigor that his body trembled the deeper he had plunged, occupied by the stuttering gasps of his female partner. He couldn't hold it in any longer. The drive was in motion in his boiling blood and he did what his body told him to.

He begun to thrust forward with a strong start. Sonico gasped loudly as her spot was hit instantly. Her lips tightened even harder on his member, making Dante himself gasp on his own breath.

"Oh shit, yeah...!" He growled.

"D-Dante...! I-I don't...I don't know w-what to-"

"Don't worry, I gotcha...!"

He wrapped his hands to Sonico's back and quickly slithered them down to her round plump butt, and quickly moved to her thick thighs. Her breast pressed to his muscular pecks in a tight press, while their foreheads once again touched and their breaths synchronized with one another. Their eyes stared deeply into one another filled with a great aura of arousal taking over them.

Dante began as he thrust his manhood deep within her slit, pumping hard and starting at a moderate speed. Sonico cried out her sensual high pitched moans at every powerful thrust the black haired male pushed in.

"Ah! D-Dante! I-I-Oh god!" Sonico groaned.

"Say it!" Dante demanded in a strained groan. "Say you want it! Say you want me!"

"I-I-Ah! O-Oh God, yes! Just keep going harder!"

"Agh, fuck yeah!" Dante groaned louder then before.

Dante's thrusting began to increase as he went deeper into her insides and pumped harder and faster within her. She could feel her very insides being slammed by his erect member over and over again. Her entire body bathed in his and her sweat with every jerk he pushed and her groans became screams of words lost in her high pitched squeals and deep stuttering gasps. Her bed had bounced along with her breast in Dante's chest. The two began to feel friction on their torsos but that only made the pleasure more stimulating. She begs him to push harder and harder and he pounds forward again and again until he felt as if he was ramming the very insides of her stomach. It was so intense that her nose began to bleed.

Ah! D-Dante! I-I'm g-g-gonaaaa~-!"

"Oh no, come on! Just a-Gah! Shit!"

Dante had thrust faster and faster, racing against the time for his peek. Sonico felt her hips breaking and her insides being pressed repeatedly. She groaned louder then she ever did before as she was just about to reach her limit. Her body pressed to Dante's as it builds and builds and builds until...

"OH FUUUUCK~!"

The two screamed the profanity as Dante pulled out just in time for both of them to let loose all the pint up vigor they held in as they were both drenched in each other's juices splattering all over each other in a cum dumpster of fluids and liquids.

Sonico trembled with moaning faint breaths for air and her quivering lips agape at the feeling of thick ooze dripping down her face and even some in her hair.

Dante on the other hand revealed in the silky wet cum of his female companion with great euphoria of his own as he licked the residue off his finger and breathed lightly to catch his breath. "Whoo! That...that was somethin', huh Soni...? Soni?"

"W-What...?" Sonico stuttered with a trembling voice of fear.

Dante could see the small sheepish sight of fear that was riddled in her big brown eyes and knew right then and there that he had gone a little too far in actually cumming on her face like that. Hell, he pounded her so hard her nose was bleeding. He had forgotten for a brief moment that she's still a virgin...well _was _a virgin.

"Hang on, I'll be right back." Dante said. "I'll get you a towel."

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

The two simply laid in Sonico's bed together, nuzzled under her covers for that night. Sonico had taken herself a hot shower to drench herself from the sweat she and Dante created along with whipping the blood out of her nose. Since it seemed to have been still raining hard outside, Dante decided to take a shower there as well and sleep over. Sonico had dressed in short shorts and a T-shirt, while Dante put back on his own shirt and jeans.

The two laid in the comfort of her bed. She changed the sheets while Dante was in the shower and nuzzled into it along with the black haired Nephilim. The only sound to be heard was the rain pelting the apartment and the tinkering of her clock. Both had hoped none of the neighbors were able to hear them, since the two _were _pretty loud.

No words were immediately said between the two the entire time as both stayed silent with one another for a good portion of the night. But both knew neither of them were asleep.

Dante sighed, which startled Sonico a little.

"Sorry..." mumbled.

"I-It's okay..."

"..."

"..."

"...Nee, Dante...kun?"

Dante noticed the "kun" part but otherwise answered normally. "'Sup?"

"Um...could we...you know...go to the bakery again...?"

Dante snorted humorously. "What, so you can fill up on macaroons again?"

"But they're sooo good!"

"Please, those things are sugar drenched in color. Now if you want a _real _slice of heaven, you go with pizza."

"Eeeh? Pizza's so greasy and fattening!"

"Did you just judge the greatness that is pizza? C'mere!"

Dante had bear hugged Sonico tightly as she felt his hands tickle her sides. The two quickly began laughing and giggling with one another as they played with one another for half the time from joking about each others taste in food to laughing at some of their wildest happenings. (excluding Dante's time in Limbo and anything to do with demons)

Finally the two settled down and laid into their comfortable state once again. Only this time they felt a more comorting atmosphere with each other then before. It almost seemed as if the sex was nothing more then a date then anything intimate afterwards. Now both Dante and Sonico felt connected to one another entwined in the sheets of her own bed.

"Nee, Delinquent-san?" The pink haired female giggled.

"'What, lil miss Princess?" The black haired male chuckled.

Sonico didn't reply. She simply smiled, snuggled up into Dante, and wrapped an arm around his torso. Her breast pushed into his chest, but for the first time in a while...he didn't care. For some reason, this feeling he was feeling felt...warm...calm, hell even satisfying to him.

Sonico looked up at Dante as her beautiful smile and generous brown eyes stared into his cold blue orbs. "Will you...hold me?"

Dante had no reply. he could only kiss the top of her pink hair and take her headphones off her head for her. Dante then slipped his broad arm over Sonico's waist and looked down at her with his own genuine smile filled with a strong relief and, strangely enough, a moment of peace for him. "Don't ask stupid questions."

The two laid together throughout the night, forming an unbreakable bond that transcended social and worldly boundaries.


End file.
